Us Against the World
by Golem Shall Not Pass
Summary: Starts right when The Last Olympian ends. Percy and Annabeth are going to have a great year now that Annabeth is staying with her half-sister Annabelle. But Annabelle and Nico are keeping an important secret! Summary sucks, its actually good! R and R!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! We are two spazzes who were bored one day and decided to write a fanfiction. Now we're publishing it! Sorry if it sucks it's our first one. Plus, co-writing is hard. We love Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, Lord of the Rings, Smosh, Super 8, etc. Sorry we're a tad nerdy :D.**

**This fanfiction switches point of views and we aged Nico a couple years, you'll see why ;)**

**K enjoy bye.**

**Disclaimer: Percy Jackson and all other stuff mentioned in here doesn't belong to us. Unfortunately.**

Percy POV

For once we didn't look back.

To my embarrassment, she got to the bottom of the hill just seconds before I did. Hey, she was fast. I clutched a stitch at my side and tried to ignore Annabeth's smirk.

Her grey eyes were dancing with amusement. "What?" I asked skeptically.

She smiled and shrugged, "Nothing, nothing." Wind swept over the valley, making her blonde hair flutter around her face, as if it was dancing. She stared at the sparkling greenish blue ocean. I wished I could have stayed like that forever, minus the Aphrodite girls giggling at our clasped hands. I wanted nothing more than to stand there with Annabeth, the breeze brushing our faces and the sound of the soft waves on the beach.

"Percy?" Annabeth's voice broke me out of my daydream.

"Yeah?"

She looked at the ground, "Well, um, you know how my dad lives in San Francisco which is across the country from New York?"

"Seriously? I had no clue," I said smiling.

She nudged me softly in the ribs, "Shut up, Seaweed brain. I guess you don't want to hear the really awesome thing I was gonna tell you..."

I sighed, she was good. "I want to know," I said seriously.

She went back to being nervous, which was odd for Annabeth, "Well I'm gonna be staying with Annabelle, my half sister...on my mom's side."

"Yeah I know her," I said, wondering what it was with Athena and names that started with Anna. Annabelle was Nico's age (14). She had long, wavy black hair and grey eyes just like Annabeth's.

"Well," Annabeth continued, "We have become good friends and she invited me to stay in the city with her so I wouldn't be so far away from...camp."

I smiled, "Yeah, you know I was worried about the fact you'd be so far away from camp." She blushed a light shade of pink.

She looked really pretty when this happened but I wasn't going to be one of the corny guys who say stuff like, 'Oh you look so adorable when you blush.' Guys only said stuff like that in that sucky book about sparkly vampires.

"Um, Annabeth?" I said nervously.

"Yeah?"

"I just wanted to tell you that I'm..." I trailed off lamely. "Yes...?" she said smiling. I decided to spit it out, "I'mreallygladthatwe'retogether."

Her eyes sparkled as I blushed stupidly, "Me too." She put her hands on my shoulders and kissed me. Ignoring the squeals of the Aphrodite girls and the fact that my legs felt like jello, I wrapped my arms around her waist and leaned into her more.

"Ahem," said a voice behind us. We broke apart, both flushed and breathless.

My heart was hammering against my ribcage and I would bet that her's wasn't beating very slow either. We looked to see who the cough came from to find Grover standing before us. He had an I-knew-this-was-gonna-happen-all-along look.

"What? This isn't anything knew," I said.

He shrugged, "It's not exactly old either. It's just I was there when you guys first met just a few years ago. You guys were only 12 and probably would have never guessed this was going to happen..." he trailed off sentimentally; his eyes had a far away look. Annabeth was looking at him like he had two noses.

"You sound like my mother," I said.

Grover rolled his eyes, "Whatever. Satyrs get really sentimental."

"I noticed," Annabeth said, laughing.

"What's so funny?" Nico had walked up to us.

I frowned slightly, "You look different..."

His cheeks reddened, "Oh yeah, um, Annabelle gave me a haircut. She s-said she liked it better when you could see my eyes." By the end of the sentence his entire face was crimson.

Annabeth caught my eye and gave me a skeptical look. "Oh that's cool. So you know Annabeth's staying with Annabelle. Maybe you could come to the city and we could all hang out, you know see a movie or something."

His blue-black eyes brightened at the idea, "Yeah! Sure." I nodded slowly, probably thinking the same thing as Annabeth: Nico seemed to like Annabelle. I wondered if she felt the same about him. I have no idea why I was just realizing this. Ever since Annabelle had come to the camp this summer Nico had turned from gloomy Nico to always smiling and joking. He always got this look in his eyes when she was in the same room as him. Now that I thought about it I was extremely stupid for not realizing this before.

"Hey you guys!" Annabelle appeared next to Nico. He smiled at her, his eyes bright. Whoa, he really liked her. "Annabeth, I just got off the phone with my dad and he said you staying with us was fine," Annabelle tossed her long hair over her shoulder.

Annabeth squinted at her, "You just asked him?" Annabelle nodded sheepishly. "What if he had said no! I told my dad a week ago I'd be staying in the city."

"You could have stayed with me," I said smiling at her. She rolled her eyes but her cheeks were bright pink.

"He wouldn't have said no, don't be mad!" Annabelle pleaded.

Annabeth sighed, "You're lucky he didn't say no." Annabelle bit her lip and nodded.

"So, Nico, when do you want to come to the city?" Annabeth asked innocently.

"What?" he said, his eyes on Annabelle who seemed to be completely oblivious, chatting with a friend from the Apollo cabin.

Annabeth waved her hand in front of his face, "When do you want to come to the city to hang out?"

He looked at her, "Oh right! I don't know, whenever."

Annabeth rolled her eyes and muttered exasperatedly, "Boys!"

I saw Annabelle hug her friend goodbye and make her way back to us. "Argus says he's ready to take us."

We picked up our luggage. I said bye to Grover and Annabeth gave him a hug. I clapped Nico on the shoulder and said, "Just call when you want to come to the city." Annabeth gave him a hug goodbye and hopped in the van with me. Grover made his way back up the hill and left Nico and Annabelle standing there alone. She told him something that unfortunately Annabeth and me didn't hear. Plus, I'd never been a good lip reader.

She was still telling him something and he was listening intently. Then she gave him a lingering hug and walked toward the van, Nico standing there with a priceless look on his face. Annabeth and me looked at each other and smiled mischievously. It was official and we both knew it. Nico liked Annabelle.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Reviews are welcome! Just so you know, if you do review, it will be the highlight of our lives. Cause right now we're lying on the couch on a Saturday night watching Lord of the Rings (FTW).**


	2. Authors note!

**A/N: Ok I am so sorry I haven't updated! My week/weekend has been crazy! My parents were on vacation so I was staying with my friend for the weekend and this week I had two tests today, two tomorrow, and two papers due this week! I. Am. Ready. To. Kill. My. School. Anyways, I promise to update soon! Sorry! Blame my school :/. I **_**WILL **_**update soon if it is the last thing I EVER DO! DRAMATIC MUSIC! (sorry for that spazz attack.) Bubye! **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Alrighty! Here's chapter two! Hope it's good because I took time out of studying for a test to write it! To Kiransomers, thanks so much! You were my first ever reviewer and it was so nice! :D. To HuntressofArtemis101 if I am correct about what you're asking, the we is that my friend and I are co-writers of the story (though I post the chapters and stuff). And Lord of the Rings DOES rule! (My favorite is..um..ALL OF THEM)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson (but I DO own my OC!)**

Chapter 2

Annabeth would be lying if she said the past few weeks hadn't been the greatest ever. Because they definitely were. During the day she went to school with Annabeth and every day after Percy would be waiting outside for her. They would walk in Central Park and he let her drone on about architecture and her subjects at school and the bitchy girls. Annabeth's heart raced every time her eyes met with his sea green ones. His boyish smile sent butterflies fluttering around her stomach. She loved how whenever she kissed him his cheeks flushed red. Annabeth also really like staying with Annabelle. Her dad was an architect so they talked a lot. Annabelle was goofy and hilarious and dramatic and just a spazz. Annabeth wasn't in her classes since she was older than her but she heard she talked smartly to teachers and they let her get away with it because she was just too funny. She liked keeping up Annabeth late in the night talking and being loud and was then impossible to wake up in the mornings.

Annabeth has tried many things: jumping on her bed, shouting in her face, hitting her with pillows, and she even once poured water on her face. There was only one thing that worked. Annabeth had to play this really annoying ringtone full volume right in Annabelle's ear. It was always hilarious to see her get irritated at it. Percy and Annabelle got along really well. She liked all the same bands as him, the same restaurants, the same movies, and she even played his video games with him. They always got into long discussions on how music was getting worse and worse everyday and how auto tune was going to be the cause of their deaths. Annabeth also admired how Annabelle was the master of telling her father about a bad grade. She would first say the teacher warned the class everyone did bad then cry about how she thought she'd failed. Then when the C test came she'd say, I didn't fail! And somehow it worked. Being a daughter of Athena was supposed to get you good grades, and Annabelle was definitely smart, but she just didn't try. She didn't get bad grades at all though, but not grades Athena would ever find passable.

It was a Friday night and Annabeth, Percy, and Annabelle were all sitting on the couch in his living room. Annabelle and Percy had put in the second Lord of the Rings movie (with out asking Annabeth what she wanted to watch) and were watching intently. "Legolas is WAY more bad ass than Aragorn!" Annabelle yelled at Percy. Percy sputtered disbelievingly, "You're just saying that because he's Orlando Bloom! Aragorn is way cooler!" Annabelle shook her head, "Have you _seen_ Legolas in a battle seen? The way just shoots his arrows standing there and just owning?" Percy rolled his eyes, "Aragorn is awesome in battle scenes! He just kills all the orcs in his path! AND he doesn't need elf agility and stuff." Annabelle rolled her eyes, "Whatever you say." Percy smirked, "I'm right."

"No you are not," Annabelle said.

"Yup."

"Nope."

Ye-," Percy started but Annabeth cut him off. "Will you two please shut up?" Annabelle and Percy smiled sheepishly and Annabelle got up. "Percy do you have popcorn? I'm hungry," she said. Annabeth laughed, "When are you not?" Annabeth thought for a second, "Good question." Percy laughed and told her it was in a cabinet beside the refrigerator. Annabelle walked into the kitchen leaving Percy and Annabeth alone.

"Does our nerdy bickering bug you?" Percy asked, pulling her towards him. Annabeth smiled, "Not really, it's pretty funny." Percy smiled and kissed her. Annabeth kissed back and in the back of her head she thought of how orcs being killed in the background was not very romantic but she just leaned more into him. "Woah! I would drop my Coke but I want to drink it!" Annabelle said from the doorway. Annabeth and Percy looked up, blushing and went to their original seats. Annabelle sat down between them, shaking her head. "Kids these days. You just can't leave the room without them starting to partake in inappropriate activity!" Annabeth and Percy rolled their eyes but laughed. "Want some popcorn?" Annabelle said, motioning at the bowl if buttery popcorn, "Freshly made!" Percy caught Annabeth's eye and they started cracking up. Annabelle looked at them. "What?" Annabeth smiled at her, "Nothing, you're just funny." Annabelle shrugged and started on the popcorn.

**A/N: Ok? Good? Absolutely terrible? Let me know! Btw that was just a little chapter for you to see how Annabeth, Annabelle, and Percy get along and hang out and stuff. Hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
